


Promises, promises

by marvelllous (yayhwan)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/marvelllous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Connor. Please talk to me…”</p>
<p>They were lying in bed and Connor was tucked safely in Oliver’s arms. His eyes were closed and he wished he could just pretend he was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Connor. Please talk to me…”

They were lying in bed and Connor was tucked safely in Oliver’s arms. His eyes were closed and he wished he could just pretend he was sleeping, but…

“I know you’re awake. Just tell me what’s wrong, so that I can help.”

Connor’s grip on Oliver’s shirt tightened.

Why did Oliver know him so well? It was really unfair. It had to stop.

Why did he even move in here? It was ridiculous. It was so out of character. He should never even have suggested that.

Now everything was more fucked up than ever.

“You’re shaking…” Oliver noted softly. Connor hadn’t noticed, but now that Oliver had pointed it out, he realized it, too. He was probably just tired, or stressed. Or both.

“’m fine…” He mumbled against Oliver’s chest.

“Please talk to me?” Oliver repeated, now that he finally got Connor to say _something_.

“It’s fine.” Connor muttered, hoping that he sounded convincing enough, but he could feel the stress building up inside of him. He felt his stomach twist in uncomfortable knots, making him feel nauseous.

He swallowed thickly.

“Connor…”

He swallowed again.

“Connor, are you okay?” Oliver sounded really worried now.

He couldn’t look at Oliver. He would break if he saw those eyes.

Those eyes killed him every time.

“Oh, Connor…” The hacker said when a quiet sob escaped him. His arms tightened around Connor and he pressed his lips to his hair. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to make sure that everything will be okay. I promise.”

Connor hid his face in Oliver’s shirt, staining the fabric with his tears. He didn’t want Oliver to see him like this. He wasn’t supposed to be broken. He had to be perfect. Crying wasn’t perfect.

“I promise…” Oliver repeated.

Then, as if he suddenly realized that Connor could use the reminder, Oliver said: “I love you.”


End file.
